


Make Me Forget

by noscruples



Category: Evangeline Williamson - Fandom, Evason - Fandom, GH - Fandom, Jason Morgan - Fandom, Jason Morgan and Evangeline Williamson, Jason and Evangeline, OLTL
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noscruples/pseuds/noscruples
Summary: After spying her fiancé cheating on her, Evangeline Williamson, soon to be Alcazar, goes a little wild and Jason Morgan is just the man to accept the challenge.  However, they have no idea how far Lorenzo will go to get her back nor who will sell them out to ultimately get what they want.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

After spying her fiancé cheating on her, Evangeline Williamson, soon to be Alcazar, goes a little wild and Jason Morgan is just the man to accept the challenge. However, they have no idea how far Lorenzo will go to get her back nor who will sell them out to ultimately get what they want.

A/N - Warning, this fic will not be kind to Lorenzo. I'll try to update this once or twice a week.

Evangeline ran out of her fiancé's warehouse and slipped into her car. It had never crossed her mind that he would ever cheat on her. They have a great sex life and genuinely love each other. Never once had he indicated that he was unhappy, or that she didn't satisfy his needs. Tears pricked her eyes as she took off. Her guards were still back at the house, unaware that she wasn't in bed sleeping. She had put on something sexy and showed up to seduce him and instead; she found a woman already bouncing on his dick as he coaxed her along. "Asshole!" she yelled as she drove to the airport. Luckily, she always had a small suitcase packed in case they had to go on the run. Being engaged to an international arms dealer has its plusses and minuses. They had met when her law firm took one of his cases and had never looked back. He is the epitome of sexiness and brains and the lust was immediately felt. When he sought after her when he could have had anyone he wanted, spoiling her with gifts and words that would melt off her clothes, she fell for it hook, line, and sinker, ignoring any warning signs.

She made two phone calls and then pulled in front of a swanky hotel, taking her ring off and putting it in the ashtray before handing the keys to the valet and then grabbing her bag, grateful that she is paranoid and had purchased a new suitcase and routinely scanned it to make sure there were no bugs. Her watch seconds as a tracking device, so it is sitting on her dresser. She also has a credit card no one can trace and a fake name and ID that Lorenzo is not privy too. After talking to some other wives, she knows things can go south quickly and refuses to rely on anyone else for her safety. As a lawyer to some unsavory characters, they were pretty eager to help her get what she needed because she had saved them from life in prison.

"Can I get that for you?" a man asked.

"No, it's okay. I'm waiting for a cab. I'll be back later." The vehicle pulled up to the curb and she slipped inside.

"Where to?"

"Teterboro…"

He turned on his meter and only then did she let the tears flow and then quickly pulled it together and fixed her makeup. He'll eventually find her, but he'll probably look internationally first when she only plans to go about five hours away by car. When they finally arrived, she headed to the ticket counter.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I called and you said you can take me to Port Charles." From there, if she needs to go to Canada, it's close.

"Oh, yes. Hello, Ms. Summerville. The pilot is ready to go and waiting."

Evangeline handed her a credit card and then signed the slip once the woman finished the transaction. When she was given directions, she headed towards the plane while an employee followed with her bag. Only when she finally took a seat and buckled in did she feel safe again. There is only one other passenger, a very handsome man who is very quiet. He is muscular and has the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen.

The pilot moved towards them. "All right folks, this is a short flight, so you're on your own. Any questions?"

"No," Evangeline said with a warm smile.

"No, thanks," Jason said.

"Alright, we will be taxing in a few minutes and then we'll be on our way."

He disappeared and she snuck a look at Jason who is catty-corner from her but facing towards her.

Their gazes meet and she smiles before turning her attention to the magazine on her lap.

He studies her for a moment. She's beautiful. Her hair is luscious and her mocha skin is perfect, not to mention the gorgeous almond-shaped eyes. When she smiles, it lights up her face. Yeah, he would definitely be interested in her. His gaze traveled to her finger, relieved when there is no ring present.

About ten minutes after they had leveled off, they hit a bump of turbulence and her eyes shot to him.

Seeing her fear, he cleared his throat before responding. "You okay?"

"I just—I hate flying."

"We'll be fine, the pilot would have probably said something if not."

"You're right."

"Besides, I was in a plane crash once before, so the odds of me being in another one are like one in sixty million."

Her face contorts a little, forcing a smile to his lips. "I guess I'll just have to trust you on that."

"I don't lie."

"My name is Kaela Summerville."

"Jason Morgan."

In the back of her mind, she tried to place the name and wonders if he is associated with her fiancé.

"It's nice to meet you."

He nods. Usually, he would remove himself from the conversation, but he's intrigued by her. "Do you know someone in Port Charles?"

"No. I'm just trying to get away. Do you live there?"

"Yes."

"Is there any place I can get a drink and just relax?"

"Yeah. It depends on what crowd you're looking for. There's the Metro Court hotel bar and also Jake's, but that's a little more kick back."

"Jake's sounds good."

"Where are you staying?"

"I'll be at the Metro Court." She had done her research beforehand, so she is aware of the hotel and also the layout in case she needs to make a hasty exit.

"It's nice. I'll probably be at Jake's later." Unfortunately, Sonny required an update first and then he and Johnny are going to head over there.

"Well, maybe we'll see each other again then."

Jason softly smiled and then her attention returned to the magazine.

After they had finally landed, they debarked and he disappeared into a black SUV and she got into a cab, both hoping they'd see each other again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline selected a few outfits from the boutique along with some jeans and other accessories and then made her way back upstairs. It is 11:05 P.M., so she quickly changes and checks herself out in the mirror before smiling. Her ID, a tube of lipstick, and some money are stashed in her front pocket and then she heads downstairs and takes a cab to Jake's.

"You sure you want to go here?" the driver asks. She looks way too classy for that hole in the wall.

"Yes."

"Okay…"

She frowns, wondering what he was inferring and then hands him some money and gets out. A few bikers go inside and then she moves towards the entrance and takes a deep breath before stepping through the doorway and then smiles when she sees the crowd. It's a mix between professionals, students, and the bikers. She is immediately noticed and Johnny follows Jason's gaze. There is a smoking hot woman standing at the bar wearing tight jeans, wedges, and a halter top that exposes her flawless back. "Damn," he mutters. "I'd love to untie those bows."

Jason shakes his head and Johnny is shocked when the woman turns and locks gazes with Jason and smiles.

He returns it and then glances at his friend. "What?"

"Son of a bitch, you know her?"

"We were on the same plane."

"She's gorgeous."

"I know."

Grabbing her Cosmo, she heads towards the pool table.

"Hey," she says softly.

"Hi. I'm glad you showed up."

"Me too."

"Hi, I'm Johnny," he said before extending his hand.

She smiles and shakes it. "Kaela."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you."

She took a sip of her drink. "Mind if I watch?"

"No," Jason said.

She sat on a stool off to the side and observed them. It wasn't long before someone edged towards her.

"Hi," Patrick said. "You look lonely."

Jason rolled his eyes as he lined up his shot.

"I've got company."

"I'm Patrick."

"Kaela."

"It's nice to meet you."

Johnny walked by Jason and whispered. "Since you seem very interested, what's her full name?"

"Kaela Summerville."

He types it into his phone and sends it to Stan to ask for a background check. It's standard in their business.

"He'll have it by the morning."

Jason glances at her as Patrick tries to put his moves on her, but he's not worried because he knows if she'll be going home with anyone, it will be him.

"Why don't you come over to my table and meet my friends."

"I would love to, but I came here to meet with someone."

"Who?"

"He's standing behind you."

He looks over his shoulder and groans when he spots Jason's glare. "Seriously?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Uh, he kills people for a living and is not much of a talker."

If Eva is surprised, she doesn't show it.

"I think I can handle that."

"It's your funeral, but if you change your mind, I work at General Hospital and my full name is Patrick Drake."

"Thanks for your concern, but I'll be just fine." The information does give her pause because now she is sure that he is either one of Lorenzo's enemies or business associates. If he kills people, then he's an enforcer and he would have a need for guns.

Jason moves to her side. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"How did you get him to leave so fast?" He took a swig of his beer.

"I told him that I was here meeting you and he told me that you kill people for a living."

Jason froze.

She smirked. "Relax, you can tell me about that later. I like this song. Will you dance with me?"

While he hates dancing, holding her in his arms is trumping his distaste for it. Taking her hand, he leads her into the area in front of the jukebox and pulls her closer and they begin to sway.

She wraps her arms around his neck and then softly sings along and Jason is mesmerized by her beautiful voice, his body following the sultry rhythm of her hips.

Emily chuckles. "Don't pout."

Patrick sticks out his lip. "I don't know how your brother does it."

"He's fucking gorgeous, that's how," Kelly said.

"He's a killer."

"From what I hear, he slays in bed too."

Emily almost spits out her drink, making everyone laugh and then she curiously gazes at the couple. Oh, her brother is definitely interested and she wonders who the stranger is and how they met.

"When you get the scoop, you better tell me," Kelly said.

Emily smiled. Jason is a very private, so it won't be one she'll be sharing.

Jason's thumb barely traces her back as it moves back and forth, causing her to tingle. While he has to wonder why she didn't trip about him killing people for a living, his lust for her supersedes his need to dig for information.

"Come home with me." His sexy, raspy voice is making her stomach do cartwheels.

"You think you've got it like that?" God, he so sexy and from the feel of his body rubbing sensually against hers, he won't disappoint.

"I think we'd be good together. You're not married, right?" She is strong, but he could also see her vulnerability, not to mention she is gorgeous from the smoothness of her velvety skin to the tips of her toes which are painted red.

A flicker of pain flashes in her eyes and he wonders if he wants to know why.

"I—I was engaged, but earlier today, I saw him with another woman and took off."

He tightens his grip. "I'm sorry. Did you say anything to him?"

"No. I just left."

"He'll probably try to find you." There is no way in hell that any man with a brain would let her walk away.

"He can try."

His brow shot up. That means that Kaela probably isn't her real name and the fact that she would have a fake ID is a huge red flag, but he ignored it for now and pressed on. "I can protect you."

They stopped moving and she bit her lip before saying, "You have no idea what you just agreed to. Take me home, Jason."

He almost groaned before letting her go and didn't even bother saying anything to Johnny before grabbing her hand and striding towards the exit. Quickly, they closed the distance to the SUV and right before opening the door, he pushed her up against it and roughly kissed her.

Evangeline is seeing stars as he kisses her torridly. She meets his intensity, grabbing his ass and squeezing as he held her face and dueled with her tongue.

"Get a room," someone yelled.

Reluctantly, he pulled back, his eyes are stormy and he is breathing a little heavier. "If I take you home, I don't think I can let you go." Just a little taste of her is driving him crazy with want.

Her tongue swipes against her lips. Her nipples are unbearably hard and she knows she's already wet. "We'll figure it out." This was not at all expected. Her heart is still reeling from the betrayal, but somehow this man had turned her world upside again. It probably wasn't the smartest thing she has ever done, but she couldn't stop herself. He thoroughly intrigued her and she needed to get to know him more. She had met a few enforcers before, but they were so cold and while she can tell he could go there, underneath his layers of protection, there is a deepness about him when he stared into her eyes, that made her toes curl.

He opens the door and she slips inside and Jason gets in and reaches the Towers in record time. They make out against the car before hurrying inside the elevator where he almost loses his patience when she takes his hand and places it on her breast.

Stumbling inside the penthouse as they kissed, he pushed the door closed and then lifted her up and her legs snaked around his waist. The bows are undone and he grabs the top and tosses it aside before removing some sort of contraption under her boobs and then sucks a nipple into his mouth. She gasps as he alternatively bites and sucks. "Jason…"

He turns and takes her upstairs and places her on his bed before ripping his shirt off. She kicked off her shoes and pushed her jeans off as he did the same.

Smiling devilishly, she yanked down his boxers and is a little shocked when she gets an eyeful of his straining cock, but it only lasted a second before it ended up in her mouth.

Jason groans as she sucks and licks him as she grips his base and then proceeds to drive him crazy. Unable to take any more when she starts to take him down her throat, he pulls away and pushes her backward, before edging her back farther as he wantonly kisses her.

"Kaela…" he breathes out.

When she freezes, he stops.

"What's wrong?"

"That's—I don't want to lie to you."

"Talk to me."

She hopes that she can really trust him because she's about to lay it on the line. "Kaela isn't my real name."

He presses his finger against her lips. "If you aren't ready to tell me, then don't. I'm not going anywhere. If it makes you feel safer, it can wait." He kisses her soulfully before coming up for air.

"Call me Eva, it's short for Evangeline."

"I will call you that when we're together, but when we are out, I'll call you Kaela. No one else has to know."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know. There's just something about you—promise me that you won't leave without telling me."

His intensity is overwhelming her.

"Okay."

A/N – Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

NC-17

Jason's lips crash against Eva's again and she wraps her legs around his waist, making his head swipe against her clit. He swallows her groan as he starts to grind against her.

When he suddenly pulls back, she is shocked, but then she watches him reach into a drawer and grab a condom. Quickly, he put it on and then crawled between her legs again, stopping to lick her clit for a few minutes as she writhed beneath him.

"Jason, I need you now!"

With a smirk, he hovers above her and lines himself up. "Hard or gentle?"

"The harder, the better."

His jaw clenches as he snaps his hips and his dick slides into her wet core. "Fuck," he mutters when he bottoms out.

Evangeline arches her back and digs her heels into his ass. "Move!"

He sucks on a nipple as his body finds a good rhythm, occasionally swiveling his hips. The sounds she is making is almost enough to send him over."

"Harder!"

He pistons unbelievable fast as he strokes against her g-spot, making her shout his name.

"I want to be on top."

Slowing down, he lays against her and flip them over and watches as she starts to move, loving how tight she grips him. Grabbing her hips, he starts to meet her thrusts and when she can't take anymore, she falls forward and starts to bounce just her hips and Jason grips the comforter. When she increases the speed, he groans and then gasps.

"I want to feel you come," she whispers, making him slightly whimper, something he has never done.

She starts to pant as unbelievable pleasure starts to pulsate through her body and then Jason's jaw drops open as he starts to come. "Eva…"

Above him, she tenses and then shatters as she trembles and grips him even tighter as he continues to erupt.

Once she catches her breath, she eases off him and he goes to the bathroom and cleans up before returning and they switch places.

A few minutes later, she returns and he watches her lustfully. She has curves in all the right places.

She snuggles against him.

"You okay?"

"I'm fantastic."

He slightly smiles. "We'll definitely be doing that again."

"You won't get any objections." She pushes up and leans on her elbow. "He'll find me, you know, and he'll probably hurt me if he finds out about you." While it's hard to admit that Lorenzo has a violent side, especially since he has never physically attacked her, she's not stupid and can recognize fear in the eyes of his staff.

The idea of someone battering her makes him seethe. "I'm not worried. Believe it or not, I have a bad reputation."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't."

She wants to believe him, but she has no reference point of how dangerous he can be.

He turns towards her. "Is there any part of you that wants him back?"

"No. He ruined whatever love I had for him." Those are words she had never thought she'd ever utter but Lorenzo had ripped apart a piece of her soul with his betrayal and she is done.

"Tell me about yourself."

She slightly smiled. "I'm a lawyer."

When he groaned, she playfully shoved him. "Hey! We're not all bad."

"Uh-huh."

She giggled. "I double majored in music and law."

"You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you."

"I also play the piano."

He is not surprised by her talent. "How did you end up with him?"

She sighed. "I represented him and he asked me out after the trial. Your turn…"

"What you see is what you get."

"I would think that depends on who is looking."

He smirked. "I don't look at everyone the way I look at you."

"I hope not. I think I'd be jealous."

He moved forward and languidly kissed her before continuing. "I was in an accident when I was twenty-one. My drunken brother drove us into a tree and I was in a coma for a while and suffered some brain damage."

She would have never guessed that he had any limitations. "Like what?"

"I don't feel hot and cold as strongly as you do. I process things a little different, meaning I can compartmentalize my emotions and turn them off. I can't read maps and pictures are difficult for me to decipher. Other than that, I'm fine."

"It could have been worse."

"Yeah, I had to learn things like right and wrong all over again. I was angry and hostile and felt like everyone was expecting me to be someone who was dead. It destroyed our family and I pushed them away. They said I'd never feel like most people."

"I think they were wrong. If anything, you might feel things stronger because of your attention to detail. I know what an enforcer does. You have to use all your senses and you're way more in tune with your surroundings and feelings, but unlike us mere mortals, you can turn it off."

"You make it sound like a superpower."

"Trust me, it is. Are you hungry?"

He smiled. "I could eat." Not even hesitating, he leaned over her and grabbed his phone and called in an order. "It will be here in twenty minutes. That gives us just enough time for shower sex."

She laughed. "I might be sore in the morning, but bring it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lorenzo threw a paperweight against the wall of his office causing a painting to fall and glass to shatter all over the place. "Carlos!"

He threw the door open. "Yes, boss."

"Have you found her?"

"No."

"Could someone have taken her?"

"Maybe, but they probably would have contacted us by now."

None of this made sense. Evangeline isn't the type that would just run off and they got along very well. He loves her as much as he is capable of it and she definitely is in love with him. The only explanation is that someone had taken her to use as leverage, but the more time that passes without word means that she left on her own accord and that is simply unacceptable.

Carlos answered his phone as Lorenzo watched curiously. When the conversation ended, Carlos apprehensively met his boss's gaze. Lorenzo is known for his explosive temper and he wonders how much damage his boss is about to do.

"She drove her car to a hotel. The valet person remembers seeing her. She had a suitcase with her and got into a cab. Her ring was in the ashtray. I'm sorry."

Lorenzo squelched down his anger momentarily. "You're telling me that she snuck out of the house and then disappeared?"

"Yes."

This doesn't make any sense and then he remembered something. "Did you check the surveillance cameras around the warehouse I was in?"

"No."

"Do it and be discreet."

Carlos is getting the picture. For some reason, his boss insists on having other women besides his fiancé. None of his close guards understood the need. Eva is gorgeous and very sexy. If Lorenzo wasn't happy with their love life, she would have been replaced a long time ago. The only thing they could think of is that its power or ego type thing. If she had caught him, then there is no way she would have stuck around on principle. This is going to get really ugly.

"I'll let you know what I find."

Once he was gone, Lorenzo poured a drink. No one leaves him like this. It doesn't matter if she saw anything or not. She'll return to his bed and they will marry because she is the kind of woman who deserves to have his last name. Her class and brains always wowed his business associates and one day, she will carry his child in her womb. He took a swig and the alcohol warmed him thoroughly, helping him to calm his inner beast. While they had argued passionately in the past, he had never shown her his more violent side, but she is about to get a big dose of it, especially if she defies him and refuses to come home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They finished eating and then she took a nap. He laid next to her thinking about what he could do to end this situation before it begins. She had yet to tell him the name of her ex, something that will have to be rectified because they need to prepare and he has to know who he is dealing with.

His phone beeped so he picked it up.

"Nothing comes up under that name, it's a fake."

He texted Johnny back. "I know. Her real name is Evangeline and she is a lawyer."

"I'll do some searches in the area and then fan out. It might take some time."

"I know you have other responsibilities. Just search on your downtime. I don't want to use our computer geeks because then word will probably get back to Sonny."

"Understood." Well, he didn't totally understand why Jason was taking these kinds of chances. It wouldn't be a stretch to consider that she might be FBI or WSB and could take down the organization. Hopefully, Jason instincts are still working because clearly, he is already emotionally attached which could alter his perspective.

"Thanks."

"Later."

Jason finally succumbed to his weariness and slept.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next afternoon, Carlos arrives at the house to give Lorenzo an update.

"Have a seat," Lorenzo said before motioning to one.

"She was at the warehouse and saw you and ran out."

Lorenzo growled. "What the hell was she doing there?"

Carlos averted his gaze. "She was dressed to please you. I think she was trying to surprise you."

Lo got up and started to pace. "I need you to find her. I have to go out of town in two weeks to a big meeting and she needs to be by my side. Do you understand?"

"I will do everything I can. She does not have on any of her GPS devices."

"She's too smart for her own good." In ways, he Is proud of her for having the wits to do this under duress, but for the most part, he just wants to put her in her place and have her back in his bed.

"I'll check airports in the area."

He nodded, effectively dismissing the man. If Eva thinks she can just start over with no repercussions, she is sadly mistaken.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny stared at his enforcer who seems to be very distracted. "What the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"I'll eventually find out and it's not like you to lie."

"It's personal. I'm fine."

Sonny's head tilts as his tries to guess. "Is something wrong with Lila?"

"No."

"Your family?"

"No."

"Did you crash your bike again?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "No."

Leaning forward, Sonny tapped his finger on the desk a few times. "Did you meet someone?"

"Sonny, let it go. I'm not going to tell you anything."

He smirked. "What's her name?"

Jason started to get up but Sonny held up his hands.

"Fine, I'll stop prying, but if it starts to affect the business, you are going to have to confide in someone."

Jason shrugged and then the door flew open.

"What the hell, Sonny? Did you freeze my credit card?" Brenda asked.

Jason groaned. "You can handle this one on your own."

"Some enforcer you are…"

Jason took off and Sonny is left to face his nemesis.

"Well?" Her hands find her hips as she stares him down.

"Brenda, you need to slow down. Why are you shopping all the time?"

"Because my hormones are raging and it's your fault that you knocked me up, so deal with it!"

He grinned. "Baby, you have everything you need from the last five hundred shopping trips."

She pouted. "Sonny, I was embarrassed. Please don't do that okay."

"Okay, but you need to stop this. Milo and the guys are going to paint the nursery and put up some shelves today and then you can focus on how you want everything decorated."

She sat on his lap and he put his hand on her protruding belly.

"Do we have a deal?"

"I guess." She is running out of closet space having bought a lot of clothes for the baby.

"Give me a kiss."

Their lips join reverently until she pulls back for air. "Feed me?"

He chuckled. "Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason strode towards Johnny.

"I didn't find anything on her yet.."

"Just keep trying, okay?"

Johnny's brow knitted. "Are you in that deep with her?"

"She's—I don't know if I can put it into words. I just need her to be safe."

"It would help if she'd be more forthcoming."

"She's scared and thinks she's protecting me.."

"That's a switch." Usually, it's Jason doing the running and hiding.

"While it's nice and I get where she is coming from, I just have a really bad feeling about this."

"Me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason finished up at the warehouse and then rushed back to the penthouse. He had convinced Eva to give up her room at the Metro Court and stay with him because it's safer. Micah, her guard, was sworn to secrecy and he just hoped that Brenda didn't get wind of it and try to get inside.

"Hey," he said as he shut the door behind him.

Her gaze left his computer and she smiled. "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed it. Why don't you have a password?"

He shrugged. "I don't really use it. My computer geek gave it to me and I told him to take it off because it doesn't leave here and I don't use it for business."

"Just some late night shopping?"

"Sometimes, my sister comes over and uses it for that."

"I see. What is she like?"

"Emily is young and has a lot of energy. She's a resident at the hospital."

"So, you're close?"

"Yes. I'm close to her and my grandmother, Lila."

She closed the laptop and set it on the coffee table. "I wish I could have brought more of my things. I had a packed suitcase in my trunk, so I didn't bother going back to the house. I'll probably never see them again."

"Did you have a law office?"

"Yes."

"Any partners?"

"Just one, who is my best friend."

"Evangeline, can you tell me your ex's name?"

She shook her head and then stood and started to move around the room. "I—I don't want you to go after him. He's very dangerous and I like you, Jason. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You really need to learn to trust me."

"I just don't trust him. Life has hardened him and he won't hesitate to hurt you for taking what he thinks is his." Lorenzo has a very complex history.

"Why would you stay with him if he is that dangerous?"

She shrugged. "He's very smart and has an appreciation for the arts. We had great chemistry and he treated me well and he shields me from the business. I don't see that side of him. He was good to me."

He doesn't understand why she'd settle for a megalomaniac. "So, he spoiled you and lured you in and you fell for it?" Her ex seems a bit similar to Sonny which sickens him.

She is taken aback by the bitter inflection of his words and then realizes he is jealous and moves closer. "It was more than that and complicated. I don't need a bunch of material things. Love and respect are what is important and up until recently, I thought I had that, but I was wrong. You know all too well that your job doesn't define every aspect of your being. You have a cold side yourself, but I've seen some your warmth and know that you are so much more than being an enforcer."

He tugged her against him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you like that. It's not something I normally do."

"It's okay. I get it."

Above all, he's scared that she'll run and he'll never find her.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Is this more than just sex for you?"

"Yes."

She smirks. "You could elaborate a little more."

"There's just something about you that makes me want to get to know you more. I'm—I'm not always good with words."

"You're doing just fine and I like you too. Besides, I'm not a one night stand kind of girl."

"I haven't been with anyone for a while now. Business has a funny way of being all consuming. There is always some drama going on and I don't always get time for myself."

"I understand. I get these cases that can go on for months and it takes over my life, but sometimes you just have to step away so you can get some perspective. We both love what we do for the most part and it's important to find your passion and live it."

A slow smile edged onto his face. "But you're a lawyer. They—"

Her eyes playfully narrowed. "What what you say next, Morgan."

He kissed her passionately, moaning as she met every stroke of his tongue. Backing her up against the wall, he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his narrow waist. It seems like forever since he has been so into someone. Eva intrigues him. While he knows she's smart and talented, there is so much he wants to discover including how many ways he can make her scream.

"Jason…" God, he is winding her so tight as he kisses and pumps his hips against her.

"Do you want me, baby?"

"Yes!" she practically hissed as he nibbled on her neck.

He strode towards the stairs as they wildly kissed and easily carried her to the bedroom where he made her scream several times in the next few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Emily knocked on the penthouse door.

Jason hurried towards it. "Emily?" His eyes grew big with the recognition that he had stood her up.

She smirked. "So, what has you so distracted? I wonder." She tapped on her lip. "Could it be that gorgeous woman you left Jake's with the other night?

He didn't even blink.

"Is she here? I'd loved to meet the woman that obviously has you twisted."

"You might as well let her in," Eva said from her position on the couch.

Jason took a step backward and Emily made a beeline to his visitor.

"Hello, I'm Emily, Jason's sister."

Eva smiled as they shook hands. "It's nice to meet you."

Emily's gaze flitted to her brother who plopped into the chair across from them. "I'd love to say that I've heard all about you, but since my brother forgot our lunch date, you'll just have to fill me in."

Jason hates lying to her, but since he can't jeopardize Eva's location, he clears his throat. "Emily this is Kaela."

"That is a very pretty name. Are you from around here?"

"No."

"Are you in the business?"

Eva chuckled. "No, I'm a lawyer."

Emily smirked. "How convenient, Jason usually needs one."

"Emily…" Jason said as Eva chuckled.

"What? I wasn't lying." She glanced at him to make sure he wasn't really mad and is satisfied when she sees the amusement in his eyes.

"And what do you for a living?" Eva asked.

"I'm going to school to be a doctor like my parents."

"Wow. That's going to be a lot of work."

"Yeah, but I think I'll be good at it."

"You'll be excellent," Jason said.

She smiled. "Maybe we can all have lunch together?"

"Emily, I can't give you the details, but Kaela is under my protection. It's best if she stays inside, so you can't tell anyone that she is here."

"I can keep a secret."

"Thank you."

While she really wants to ask why the seriousness in Jason's tone alludes to the fact they won't tell. Her phone rings and she answers it, stepping into the kitchen to talk to a friend.

"She's nice," Eva said.

"Yeah. She accepts me and I try to watch out for her. Unfortunately, she has a crush on a total idiot, but I try not to interfere."

"What's wrong with him?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "What's right?"

She giggled as Emily returned.

"I have to go. Mom is having a crisis trying to buy something to wear out to dinner with the board. My job is never done."

Jason gave her a hug.

"We'll do lunch some other time. Kaela, it's really nice meeting you."

"Likewise…"

She left and Jason grabbed Eva and pulled her onto his lap.

"You sure you're not going to get bored hanging out here?"

"I'll be fine. Do you need to go?"

His phone had vibrated in his pocket twice. "I probably should check in."

"Then go. There's some research I want to do. It will keep me busy for a while."

He kissed her languidly. "I'll see you soon."

"One more kiss…"

He smiled against her lips. "Okay." As much as he would have loved hanging out with her all day, duty calls."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny tracked Jason as he entered the office. "Where have you been?"

"I was home. What's going on?"

"You would know if you listened to your messages."

Jason shifted uncomfortably.

"Look we have someone very important that is willing to meet us in a few weeks. Security will have to be tight. He even warned me that I can't tell anyone he's coming, not even you."

Jason frowned. "That's odd isn't it?"

"He's very paranoid, but we can make a lot of money if we play our cards right. We have two weeks to make sure everything looks perfect at the warehouses and to get extra security lined up. He'll have a detail with him, but I want to make sure that he has everything he wants. Are you with me?"

Jason shrugged. "What do you need me to do?"

"Rearrange our schedules so that all deliveries will be here before he arrives. The last thing we need is to have a problem."

"Okay."

Sonny smiled. "Alright, now that we got that out of the way, you might as well tell me who she is because only a girl would distract you this much." While Jason is quiet about who he likes or dates, he knows the signs, and someone has obviously rocked his enforcer's world and Sonny can't help but be curious.

"When I'm ready for you to meet her, you will."

Sonny grinned. "I knew it. When our contact comes to town, there is a big meeting taking place, so he'll be the center of attention. You should bring her. It's one way to see if she can handle our world."

"I'll think about it." Part of him doesn't want to expose her to his business, but he knows that Sonny won't back down. In the end, he'll leave it up to Evangeline to decide.

They continued the meeting and started making plans. Jason just wished that Sonny would trust him and stop being so secretive. It's making him nervous about what to expect.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason entered the penthouse and made his way to the couch where Evangeline is sprawled out.

She groaned and he froze, sensing something is wrong.

"Don't feel well."

He knelt next to her, pushing her hair off her face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I got sick."

He kissed her on the forehead. "You're warm."

When he eyed the trashcan sitting next to him, his brow rose. "When was the last time you got sick?"

"About a half hour ago."

He stood and made a call, sending Max to the store to get some supplies.

She yelped when he picked her up and carried her to bed. Once she was settled, he ran back downstairs and about fifteen minutes later, Max arrived.

"I got a bunch of stuff."

"Thanks."

Jason scrounged around in the bag and then headed upstairs and placed the medicine on the table next to the bed.

Eva stumbled out of the bathroom and he jumped up and then helped her back in bed.

He handed her some aspirin and then a bottle of water.

"Thanks."

"Go to sleep. I'll be here."

She got sick twice more before settling down and sleeping for a few hours. When she woke up, he made her drink some water and then she drifted off again.

Max tentatively knocked on the door to the bedroom.

"Come in."

He peeked instead and then deposited some soup onto the nightstand. "How is she?"

"She's mostly wiped out."

"Can I bring you something to eat?"

"I'll take a number seven."

Max smirked. His boss is very predictable. "I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, Eva's body started to jerk, and he shifted to try to wake her. "Eva."

She gripped his shirt and whimpered.

"Eva, wake up."

She screamed his name and then tried to escape, but Jason held her down.

"Baby, wake up."

Her eyes snapped open and quickly filled with tears. "He got to us and he made me watch." Her chest is heaving. "He killed you."

He tugged her against his chest. "It's okay. It was just a nightmare."

"You're wrong. He has never shown me his sadistic side on purpose, but it's there. I've seen a glimpse by accident. You will be the enemy. He'll find me and—let's just say men like him don't let a woman walk away." She starts to cry as she realizes how stupid it was for her to get involved with Lorenzo in the first place. He had broken down her walls and she had fallen for him hard.

"You're going to make yourself sicker. Sit up for me."

She reluctantly let go and he ran and got a washcloth and wiped her face and then made her rest against the headboard."

After retrieving the soup, he fed her some. When he realized she is staring, he paused.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you're just—this is very sweet."

"I can't really take credit. Max brought the soup."

"While I'm grateful, Max is not sitting here feeding it to me. I'm going to ruin your rep."

He smiled. "I'm sure a few glares will set everyone straight."

She ate some more. "I hate being sick."

"Me too."

"I hope I don't germ you."

"You won't. Besides, I think a lot of this is about you worrying yourself too much."

"It's hard not to."

"Let me worry for the both of us. Two more bites, please."

She dutifully ate some more and got comfortable. Soon, she fell asleep again as he watched her carefully.

Max delivered his order and he sat in the chair across the room and ate it.

About an hour later, Francis arrived from the island, so Jason went downstairs to meet with him.

"Hey," they briefly hug.

"Hi. It's good to be back. What's going on?" It's rare that Jason asks for any help, so when Johnny contacted him and told him to come back, he made arrangements as soon as possible.

"Johnny should be here any minute."

Sure enough, the Irishman entered a few seconds later.

"Sorry, I'm late."

"You're fine," Jason said as he waited for him to take a seat. "Evangeline is in trouble."

Johnny had told Francis that Jason met someone and seems to have fallen hard, but he wasn't expecting the level of emotion that is playing out on the younger man's face. Technically, he worked for Sonny, but he had received a call that a big deal is in the works and they were going to need extra hands on deck for security, but he didn't have to come back for another week, so he's not sure what the hurry had been.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Well, the night we met, she was running from her fiance who she had caught screwing someone else. He didn't know that she saw him and Eva decided to disappear."

Francis tensed. "Okay."

"She won't tell me who it is because she's scared that he'll kill me."

Johnny's head tilted. "Does she know what you do for a living?"

"Yes."

Francis blew out a harsh breath. "So, whoever it is could do some serious damage?"

"Yes. I haven't told Sonny because I don't have a name yet."

"You think that she'll tell you eventually?"

"I hope so. She's having nightmares and I'm scared that she's going to bolt." Even though she promised not to just leave, fear makes you do things that you don't think you would.

Evangeline had awakened and started to head downstairs.

"Has Sonny told you who is coming?" Jason asked.

"No, but there are rumors floating around."

"Who do you think it is?"

"Some say it might be the Ruiz family and someone else mentioned it might be an arms dealer."

Eva gasped, loud enough for them to hear her and then she started to black out and fall forward.

Luckily, Johnny saw her and sprinted towards the stairs and caught her before she hit the floor. He eased her down and Jason dropped to his knees next to her and tried to rouse her, but she didn't stir, so he picked her up and laid her on the couch.

Francis stands back as Jason and Johnny tend to her and finally, her eyes blinked open and then flit from one man to another.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Johnny said.

"Hi."

"Eva, this is Francis. You've already met Johnny."

"Hi." She's a little embarrassed that she passed out.

"She has been sick."

"Well, I hope you feel better," Francis said.

"Thanks."

Jason lifted her easily. "I'm taking you back to bed. Why were you coming down here?"

"I finished the other water and I was thirsty."

"That's a good sign."

Johnny grabbed a bottle from the kitchen and walked it up.

"You should go finish talking with them," she said before reaching up to stroke his face.

"Okay. I won't be long."

He gave her a quick peck and then joined the guys.

"She okay?" Francis asked.

"Yeah, I think the worst is over."

"So, I think you need to convince her that she needs to tell you who it is or we'll be blindsided if he shows up."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow. I would appreciate it if you'd be her guard during the day. I plan on talking to Sonny about it later."

"I'd be happy to. She seemed nice." She's a beautiful woman and for her to get under Jason's skin so fast must mean she's something special. He's just glad that Jason is opening up to someone again.

"Thanks."

They discussed a few more things and then Jason went back upstairs to find that Eva is sleeping soundly, so he a guard stand outside the apartment while he made his way over to Sonny's.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny is surprised when Jason enters his living room. They had just finished eating and Brenda had gone upstairs to retrieve something.

"How are you, man? You just missed dinner."

"I'm fine and I already ate. I was meeting with Francis and Johnny."

"Francis is here already?"

"Yes. I asked him to come earlier to guard my girl. She's hiding out from her ex and she's scared of him."

Sonny scowled. "Why haven't you taken him out?"

"It's not that simple. She says that he's dangerous."

Sonny sighed. "I truly hope that this doesn't cause us any trouble."

"I don't think he's in our business."

"And she thinks that he'll hurt her?"

"I think she's more concerned with him hurting me."

"Really? This doesn't sound good, Jason."

"I'll try to get her to open up more. She's trying to protect me instead of letting me protect her."

Sonny slightly smiled. "It must feel good to know she wants to."

Jason's eyes lit up. "She's great and I really like her."

"Good, then bring her to dinner."

Brenda moved down the stairs. "Bring who to dinner?"

Jason groaned, making Sonny chuckle.

"Jason is seeing someone."

Brenda grinned. "Wow, is it someone I know?"

"No. She is from out of town."

"Well, bring her over here. I want to see who put that mushy expression on your face."

"I'll talk to her and see if she's willing to come. She's been sick and you're pregnant. Maybe we'll try dinner in a few days."

"Let me know what she likes," Sonny said.

"I will." He stood. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Check in with me in the morning."

Jason left, quickly making his way back to the penthouse and then upstairs. As he pushed the door open, Eva is begging someone named Ren to stop. The whimper went down to a sigh and then she is quiet, so he took off everything but his boxers and slipped next to her.

Immediately, she sought his warmth and rubbed her back as he contemplated what he does know. She was probably living in either New Jersey or New York City. Her boyfriend is either named Ren or that is a nickname. She wasn't wearing a disguise, so it's only a matter of time before her ex checks all the airports in the area and figures out where she fled to. Bottom line is that somehow, they need to prepare and he isn't sure how.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Carlos slowly entered his boss's office. He hadn't been looking forward to this meeting because they are still empty-handed.

"Come in," Lorenzo said recognizing the look on his head of securities face.

"I'm sorry. We searched the larger airports and there is nothing on surveillance tapes. I've sent a few men to some smaller airports in Jersey and New York. Hopefully, we'll get something there."

Lorenzo can't believe that Eva had gone to these lengths. "I know her. She would probably try to go to Canada."

"From what I can tell, she hasn't."

"Which means something has delayed her."

"Her sister is in California. I don't think she went there because Layla is too high profile." Layla is an actress and singer who's always in the headlines.

Lo sipped his drink. "Did you check hospitals?"

"Yes, but only in the area."

Oh, his fiancé is going to get an epic punishment for this.

"And her mother?"

"She has been on a cruise for the last two weeks and once she is finished that, she'll be in Paris."

"Is Brandi still here?"

"Yes."

"Send her in on her way out." He needs some relief or he's going to have to kill someone.

Carlos turned to do his bidding wondering if his boss realizes that Brandi is the reason they are in this mess, to begin with.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two Days Later

Jason turns from his position on the bridge at Vista Point and beckons for Eva to move closer.

"I come here a lot to think." He's happy she agreed to take his bike and liked it.

"It's beautiful. Water brings out trance-like behavior and lulls you into a place where you can focus."

He observes as she takes a big breath.

"Eva, I need to ask you something."

She gives him her full attention. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, but—I know you don't want to tell me, but I'm scared you're going to wait until it's too late."

"Jason…"

"You don't have to protect me."

She shook her head and turned away from him, so he moved behind her.

"You—I can't even believe how close I feel to you in such a short time. It scares me."

"I feel the same way."

She pivoted to face him. "That's why I can't lose you. You're everything he's not. I thought I could make it work, but I was lying to myself and in way over my head. He was willing to give me the world and I had never been loved so intensely. I ignored his controlling tendencies and made excuses for them not realizing how much it would cost me."

"Eva, you don't have to explain it to me. I've made decisions that have caused me great pain and I need you to know that if you decide to go in all the way with me, I won't let you go. I'm not perfect and sometimes I'm single-minded and get wrapped up in my work, and sometimes I run because I get scared because of the danger it brings. Just, talk to me and if I'm screwing up, call me out on it. We have to communicate, okay?"

Her hands found the back of his neck and she pulled him down to her and then kissed him passionately.

"I don't know how you're still single, Jason Morgan, but I'm glad I found you before it's too late."

"You deserve better, but for once in my life, I'm going to be selfish."

She smiled. "Let's go home."

He liked the sound of that.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Eva asked Jason to call Emily so she can go shopping for a dress for dinner at Sonny's.

Jason tried to tell her it is casual, but she still wants to impress.

Emily hooked their arms together. "Don't worry about Jason, he's just scared he'll have to wear a dress shirt."

Eva chuckled. "He practically threatened me about using my own money and insisted on paying for it. While he was at it, I guess there is some big dinner in another week or so and I need to impress, so he told me he wants to pay for that too."

"Let him. He works hard and has a lot of money which he never spends."

"I like to be independent." It had taken her quite a while to get used to Lorenzo showering her with gifts.

"I get that, but men like to provide. You have to let Jason be Jason too."

Eva groaned. "Fine, but then we're buying him a shirt to wear too."

Emily cracked up. "This is going to be priceless."

They shopped for two hours before taking a rest. Eva had found a burgundy wrap dress that she can dress up or down and some wedged sandals for Sonny's. They are still on a hunt for the party dress.

"So, how's it going with my brother?"

"Good. He's so different and it's refreshing."

Emily smiled. "Not everyone gets him. He has a big heart and unfortunately, a lot of people have stomped all over it."

"How close is he with Sonny?"

"That's a loaded question. After the accident, Jason started working for Sonny and it kind of gave him purpose when he didn't think he'd overcome the anger he was feeling. He was good at it and they worked well together, but a woman almost came in between them."

"Really?" She couldn't imagine Jason sharing a woman with his boss.

"Jason and Carly weren't really serious. It was just about sex. I think it was one of the few emotions except anger he felt. Anyway, Sonny thought Carly was bad for him and ended up sleeping with her and Jason was pretty distraught."

"Wow."

"It wasn't because he loved Carly, but because Sonny had always preached loyalty and he couldn't believe that his mentor had betrayed him. A short time later, Sonny and Carly married and that was another slap in the face because Jason had taken care of Carly's son for a while who is our nephew and she showed up one day and took him back in the most dramatic way and ripped Jason's heart out. She was a hot mess. So, Sonny got to raise the son that Jason couldn't."

"You said was. Does that mean she cleaned up her act?"

"No. Carly was in a car accident and didn't make it and that propelled Sonny towards Brenda again and eventually they married."

"What happened to Michael?"

"He lives with our brother AJ in Virginia."

Eva took a sip of her lemonade. "Wow. I guess Sonny and Jason worked it out?" She wonders if she'll like Sonny since he hurt Jason so badly.

"Jason forgave him because he didn't feel like he had anywhere else to go, not because Sonny deserved it."

"Interesting…"

"So, are you really sticking around because I haven't seen Jason so smitten in like forever."

Eva smiled. "Yes. My past is complicated though."

"The ex?"

"Yes. He's dangerous and I'm worried about your brother."

"Jason can take care of himself."

"My ex has a ruthless reputation."

"And so does Jason."

Eva gave up. "I'm totally into your brother and think he's going to be an easy person to fall in love with."

Emily beamed. "Just don't let him push you away if it gets dangerous."

"I won't." She didn't share that if anything, she'd be the one pushing him away.

"Let's get back to shopping. I think I know just the boutique that will have something good."

"I'm game."

They drove to another store and sure enough, they found the perfect dress.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Hearing Jason knock, Brenda hurried to the door and opened it.

"Wow."

"Don't' say another word." He brushed past her wearing a blue button-down shirt and slacks with a grinning Eva behind him.

"Doesn't he look so handsome?"

Brenda fought the urge to gag. "Um, yeah. How did you get him in that outfit? I'm Brenda, Sonny's wife."

"I'm Kaela. I kissed him until he didn't know what he was agreeing too."

Brenda chuckled. "Well played. Come sit with me."

Sonny came out and paused momentarily. He couldn't place it but swears he's seen Eva before. "Hello, I'm Sonny."

Eva shook his hand. "Thank you for inviting us over."

"You're welcome. We've been dying to see who has Jason so distracted."

Jason took the beer that Sonny held out.

"I can assure you, the distraction is mutual."

"I'll be right back. I need to stir the sauce. Do you like wine?"

"Yes. Red will be fine."

Sonny shuffled away and Eva sat next to Jason on the couch and he grabbed her hand.

"So, Kaela, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a lawyer."

"Do you have your own practice?"

"Yes, I did. I guess eventually, I'll have to look into continuing that here."

"Trust me, it's a busy area. I love your dress."

"Thanks. Where have I seen you before?"

Brenda grinned. "I was a model before Sonny knocked me up."

"Robert Cartulo?"

"Yes! I loved working on his campaigns. Hopefully, my body will bounce back."

"Do you know what you're having?"

"Yes. It's a little girl. We're going to name her Adela after Sonny's mother."

"That's pretty."

Sonny returned with the wine. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

"Dinner will be ready in five, so go ahead to the dining room."

The moved there and Brenda watched Jason and Eva disappear into their own world and is surprised when Jason can't help it and kisses her. She snuck into the kitchen.

"He is really into her."

"Why do you say that?"

"He just kissed her in front of me and just the way he looks at her is so intense. I thought I'd need a fan."

Sonny slightly smiled. "Good for him."

She grabbed a bowl full of pasta and returned to the room and Sonny grabbed some bread.

"That smells so good," Eva said eying it.

"It has some scallops, bacon, garlic and a light cheese sauce," Sonny explained.

She smiled.

They passed plates around and when Eva tasted the first bite she slightly moaned. "This is ridiculously good."

Sonny grinned. "Thank you. I like to cook."

"You can cook for us anytime."

"Be careful what you ask for," Jason said.

"He's just mad because I won't give him my sauce recipe."

She turned to gaze at him. "You can cook?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sonny teaches us so we don't eat fast food all the time."

"But that's all you do anyway," Brenda said.

"Well, I look forward to your cooking then," Eva said.

"Anytime…"

Brenda gave Sonny a knowing look as they watched Eva melt under Jason's gaze.

Suddenly, Sonny realizes who Eva is and almost chokes. Brenda pats him on the back and Sonny gets up and goes to the bathroom.

Brenda tries to steer the conversation away from her husband. "So, what else do you like to do?"

"I sing."

"Really?"

"Yes. I actually double majored in college and did pre-law and music."

"Wow. You'll have to sing for us sometime."

"I would love to. I used to perform here and there, but it has been a long time."

Sonny paced back and forth in the bathroom. Evangeline is engaged to Lorenzo. It came up in the background search along with a few pictures. They looked hot and heavy so he doesn't get why she is suddenly with his enforcer. This is bad. If he tells Jason, it will ruin the deal and after making some bad business choices in the past, he's getting short on cash and needs this transaction to take place. Lorenzo wants to use their ports and is willing to pay a hefty amount to draw up a contract. It's the short-termed solution he had been looking for. Somehow, he needs to just get that document signed before Lorenzo finds out his fiancé is here and sleeping with Jason. He leaned on the sink. If Jason finds out he knows, he'll never forgive him. He needs to play this just right so that Jason will never know that he knew all along, but what will happen when Lorenzo finds out? He'll come after Jason who is the backbone of the business. "Fuck," he said under his breath. He just needs a little more time to figure things out.

He returned to the table like nothing had happened and joined in on the conversation.

Eva and Brenda are getting along and Jason was glad that Sonny had returned and he didn't have to listen to fashion talk. His girl looked even better without clothes and he couldn't wait to undo the bow at her waist so he could see what she's wearing under it.

After another hour, Brenda yawned.

"I think that's our cue," Jason said.

"No, I'm fine." She yawned again. "I swear, it's his pasta."

Eva chuckled. "I promise that we'll do it again soon. I had a great time and the food was excellent."

"You'll give me a good review?" Sonny said playfully.

"Definitely."

She stood and Brenda gave her a hug.

"I never asked how far along you are."

"I have a couple of months yet."

"Well, congratulations."

Sonny gave her a hug and they left.

Brenda spun around. "You want to tell me why you choked?"

"It just went down the wrong way."

"I know when you're lying to me."

"Baby, it was nothing. I'm going to clean up and then I'll meet you upstairs." They kissed and he watched her until she got to the second-floor landing and then hurried to his office. The dishes can wait because he needs to make sure that Kaela is indeed Lorenzo Alcazar's fiancé.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Eva entered the penthouse.

"That went well."

He led her to his pool table. "I'm glad that you like them because you'll be seeing them a lot."

She yelped when he suddenly lifts her and sits her on the edge. "What are you doing?"

He smirked. "I'm taking you on my pool table."

A sexy smile eases onto her face as she feels him tug on the bow and the material falls to the side revealing a second one.

He curses under his breath and then unties that one as well and then his gaze fills with lust when her lacey bra and underwear are revealed.

"Look closer," she said before leaning back onto her elbows.

"Damn," he whispers as he gazes at her exposed lips. "I really like crotchless underwear."

"How much?"

He shoves her legs open and then his mouth is on her and she lifts one hand to fist his hair as his tongue teases her clit.

"Yes!" she yells as his finger slips inside her, soon to be joined by two others. Her legs start to shake as he fucks her with his fingers and suddenly, she freezes and then pants loudly as her body shakes and jerks. Jason removes his fingers and laps up all she has to give before shoving his pants down and tugging her body to the edge. When he entered her and bottomed out, he gritted his teeth as he tried not to come. The feeling finally past and he drilled into her hot body, the angle driving her crazy as she begged him to fuck her harder. After several longs minutes of their bodies coming together frantically, Jason couldn't hold out anymore and his finger starts to move faster on her clit as he erupts. Feeling him spurt inside her sets her off and she clamps down on him as she falls over the edge. After a long moment, he pulled out and yanked her up and carried her upstairs as he kissed her sensuously. He isn't even close to being done with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Two days later, Carlos finally comes through and heads to his boss's office.

"You better have good news," Lorenzo said menacingly.

"I do. Believe it or not, she's in Port Charles, New York."

Lorenzo's head tilts."Seriously?"

"Yes. I can't get any footage of her, but that is where she stopped. There was a man on the plane with her, but the name he used for identification is probably fake, and I can't locate him anywhere."

"He's probably mafia."

"What do you want to do?"

"I'll give you another day, have someone fly out there and poke around. Everyone will talk for the right price. Just don't let Corinthos make us or it will ruin all our plans. I need that deal to go through one way or another."

"I'm on it, boss."

"Carlos, good job."

Carlos nodded and got back to work, happy to be on his boss's good side for once.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Brenda knows that Sonny and Jason have a lunch meeting, so she decides to bring lunch to Eva. When she got there, she is surprised to see Emily.

"Hey," Eva said stepping backward. "Come on in."

Emily grinned. "Great minds think alike."

"I have some manicotti Sonny made for us."

Her eyes grew big. "Sold! I'll cancel our order." She made a quick call while Eva took the food from her and brought it into the kitchen to plate it.

Emily soon joined them and they sat around a small table. "That smells delicious."

"My man not only looks sexy in an apron, but he looks great without one too," she said moving her brows up and down.

The girls chuckled until they took a bite and groans filled the room.

"Seriously, this stuff is lethally good," Eva said.

"I guess if the business goes south, Sonny can just run a restaurant," Brenda said.

"I would go," Emily said.

"What have you been up to?" Brenda asked.

"The usual, all work and no play."

"I would never accuse you of being dull."

Emily rolled her eyes. "I just broke up with Nikolas again."

Brenda groaned. "Seriously, Emily, you could do so much better. Ditch the brooding prince and find someone with some spunk."

Emily chuckled.

"Prince?"

"That is a long story."

"You might as well jump into it," Brenda said.

For the next hour, Emily filled Eva in on her crazy love life and the insane Cassadine family.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason didn't return home until late and is surprised to see that Eva waited up for him. She's clad in his t-shirt and is wearing reading glasses which are very sexy.

She put her book down and lifted up the blanket. "Come join me."

He kicked off his shoes and socks and then slid next to her. "How did lunch go?" The guard had told him that Brenda and Emily had stopped by.

"It was entertaining. Your sister is one of kind." Emily is young, but she has spunk and Eva took a liking to her.

"Is that good or bad?"

"She's great and Brenda—I can't even imagine what a whirlwind she must be when she's not pregnant."

"We used to fight a lot after the accident. She was mad that I wasn't my old self and I thought she was the most annoying and frustrating woman on the planet."

Eva smirked. "What changed?"

"Well, a lot of stuff happened in between and we forged an odd friendship of sorts."

"Interesting… Tell me about you and Sonny."

The look on Jason's face makes her chuckle.

"You almost look afraid."

"There's a lot of drama there. I keep him at arm's length. While I still consider him a friend, I don't think I'll ever totally trust him again."

"Emily told me a little bit. I just wanted your perspective. Maybe I'm just being protective, but I don't like that he hurt you."

He slightly smiled and ducked down to kiss her before continuing. "He's complicated. Sonny likes power and will do anything to keep it. My reputation has helped the business a lot, but I'm not a partner."

"Why?"

"I wanted to be able to travel and do my own thing as much as possible."

"I get it."

"I don't have a lot of friends, but I'm probably the closest with Francis and Johnny. They always have my back and they helped train me."

"They seem like good men."

"They are." He pulled away to take something out of his pocket and then handed her a box.

"What's this?"

"I'm hoping that you'll agree to wear it at all times."

She opened the box and stared at the beautiful necklace with a diamond pendant. It can be used to dress up or down, so it's a versatile piece. "Thank you."

"Before you thank me, you need to know that it has a tracking device inside of it."

She is speechless.

"I know that you avoided wearing them in the past, but if he comes for you, I need to be able to find you quickly before he can do any damage."

"Put it on me."

The fact that she trusts him to this extent makes his heart expand. He took it from her and then messed with the clasp for a minute before fastening it behind her head.

She touched it and then kissed him. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." Being romantic isn't something that is easy for him, but usually, he's good at picking out gifts because he pays attention and listens to what people want.

"I love it." Lorenzo tracked her for other reasons. He has a jealous streak and wanted to know where she is at all times to keep her under his thumb. Jason is doing this to protect her, not spy. She notices his mood shift. "What are you thinking?"

"That you would look beautiful just wearing that necklace."

She chuckled. "You think so?"

"I know so. Take off my shirt, Evangeline."

His voice sounds so sexy that she didn't even hesitate and stood, lifting the shirt over her head to expose her breasts. The only thing she's wearing now is a smile and a thong.

"Beautiful." He is already turned on.

Slowly, his hand brushed up her thighs, making her bite her lip. "Where do you want my mouth, Eva?"

She shudders as his hands move higher. "Down there."

"You're going to have to be a little more specific." His thumb brushed her clit and she whimpered.

She is biting her lip so hard, he swears she is going to draw blood.

"On my clit."

He smirked wickedly. "And where do you want my tongue," he said as he pulled off her thong and then settled his thumb over her clit.

Her eyes fluttered open to meet his gaze and she licked her lips. "Inside me."

He wants to hear her say it.

Her eyes narrow in response to his torture and she decides to say a word she rarely says to shock him. "Put your tongue in my pussy, Jason. I want you to fuck me with your tongue."

He groaned as his cock swelled and before she could blink, she was on her back and he dropped to his knees and yanked her towards him and buried his face at the juncture of her thighs and she screamed at the sensation. No one could top the way he made love to her with his mouth and she never wanted anyone else to attempt it. Her hips undulated as he swirled, sucked, and then began to thrust. The sound of humming filled the air and then her cry of ecstasy as she shook almost violently. And when her legs went slack, he lowered them and then took her all in. She is the sexiest woman he had ever met. He had his clothes off so fast, she never saw it coming when he shoved her legs open and speared into her.

"Jason!" He fills her so completely, that it takes her breath away.

He grits his teeth as he holds still for a moment and then her hips jerk and he grabs her hands and pins them above her head. "Open your eyes," he said huskily.

They blink open and meet his stare. God, she could get lost in his eyes forever. Her breasts bounce as he increases his speed.

"Do you like the way I fuck you, baby?"

Her eyes roll for a second as he hits her spot and then her focus returns. "Yes. So, good, baby."

He decides to go slow, filling her repeatedly as she met his thrusts.

His lips descend onto hers and they sensuously kiss and when she sucks on his tongue, it's Jason's turn to moan.

His cock stroked her for ten minutes before he decided to change things up. Pulling out, he moved back. "Get on your knees, head on the bed."

Her body trembled as she assumed the position and waited.

Jason massaged her ass and then kissed and sucked on each cheek. "I love your ass. Have you ever been fucked there?"

She whimpered from his touch. "Once…"

He almost moaned and then slipped his finger into her wetness before finding her hole and rubbing circles on it.

Her gasp filled the room and then it slowly slipped inside until Jason is knuckle deep. As he slowly began to fuck her with his digit, his cock pressed against her opening and when he snapped his hips, bottoming out, her shrill scream filled the air.

"Jesus, you're so tight."

She moaned as he got down to it, the double penetration driving her wild.

As he picked up speed, he knows he won't last long, not like this, so he gave up going slow and hammered into her, jarring her body as he added another finger to ass, making her scream and then he felt it, the sensation in his balls letting him know the end is near.

"Come, dammit," he growled.

Eva's body shook once and then, he felt her walls tightened around him and everything around him blurred. "Eva," he breathed out as he spurted wildly with each thrust. In the back of his mind, he realized that he hadn't used protection, but it's quickly shoved aside as he continues to pump his seed into her.

When his finger and cock slip out of her, she whimpers in protest, missing him instantly.

He crashes onto the bed next to her and pulls her against his body. "That was so good."

She smiled. "It was incredible."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No."

"I'm never giving you up."

That deserved a kiss, so she quickly took his mouth and showed him how much it meant to her.

She licked his bottom lick and sucked for a second and then stared into his eyes. "I don't want you too."

"Then it's settled." A slow smile crept onto his face and she matched it before laying her head on his chest.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lorenzo threw his stapler across the room. Eva is driving him and crazy and all he can think about is her face, body, and how good they are together.

Carlos tentatively entered the room. "Boss, I have news. We know where she is and you're not going to like it."

Lo gave him his full attention. "Where?"

"Port Charles, NY."

His eyes narrowed. "Go on."

"Our guy spotted her shopping with a woman named Emily Quartermaine."

"The ELQ Quartermaines?"

"Yes. Alan Quartermaine has a prodigal son that you've probably heard of."

"Who?"

"Jason Morgan."

"Was he the man on the plane?"

Carlos nodded. "We were able to confirm it."

"Well, this changes everything. Do you think she hired him?"

"He doesn't work like that."

"I need everything you have on him."

"You got it, boss."

If that little prick thinks he can steal Lo's woman, he has another thing coming.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason sucked the juice off of Eva's fingers as she fed him a slice of mango. He is so sexy that she wants him all the time.

"If you could go anywhere, where would it be?" she asked.

"I don't know. I've traveled a lot already, so there isn't much I haven't seen. What about you?"

"I would love to go to Italy, Paris, Africa, and Ireland."

"You're never been to Paris?"

"Nope. I've been to some islands, Greece, Alaska, Canada, and Tokyo."

"I've been everywhere you've mentioned."

"Wow."

She put the fruit between her lips and he met her halfway, sucking on it and then her lips.

"My grandmother is expecting me today. Do you want to meet her?"

"I'd love to."

"She's the best person I know."

"Will she be alone?"

He nodded. "I try to go when I know my grandfather's at work."

"What time do you have to be there?"

"About an hour."

She jumped up. "I'll go start the shower."

"I'll be right there."

He sighed as he tracked her. Having Lila meet her is important to him and he's quite sure they'll get along very well.

Once they were washed and dressed, they headed over there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lila smiled when she spots Jason. "You came through the front door."

"I brought someone."

Her eyes widen and then Eva steps into view. "Oh, my goodness, you are so beautiful."

Eva grinned as she blushed. "Thank you. Now I know where Jason gets his incredible eyes from."

Lila chuckled. "Don't tell anyone, but he is my favorite."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Eva, this is Lila."

"Come closer, dear."

Eva dropped to her knees next to the wheelchair and Lila patted her cheek and then couldn't help it and touched her hair.

"So soft and beautiful. I want to know all about you." She couldn't remember the last time Jason brought a girl home.

"Well, I'm a lawyer and have my own law firm along with a partner."

"That's very impressive at your age. What else?"

"I double majored in law and music, so I sing and play the piano."

Lila's eyes grew big. "Can you sing me something?"

Eva thought for a moment and then sang a slow version of Can't Help Falling in Love. Jason is mesmerized and tears form in Lila's eyes. When she was done, Eva glanced at Jason and smiled.

"That was incredible. Edward and I used to dance to that. He was such a romantic back then."

"It was beautiful," Jason said.

Lila observes them and is pleased that it seems they are falling in love.

"Grandmother, if anyone should ask, her name is Kaela."

Lila nodded. "Are you in trouble, Eva?"

"Yes. My ex cheated on me and I left. He'll come for me and I'm scared that he'll hurt us."

Lila's gaze went to Jason. "I know you'll do everything you can to protect her."

"I will."

"May I use your washroom?"

Lila rang for Alice who showed her where to go.

"She's stunning and so nice. I could see the fear in her eyes though."

"She won't tell me who it is because she's trying to protect me."

"How long have you been with her?"

"Not very long, but that doesn't matter to me."

Lila smiled. "That is because it's right. Cherish her, Jason. Finding a good partner is hard."

"I will."

"Do you think she'll run?"

"I hope not. I—that would kill me."

"I think you love her already."

Jason slightly smiled as Eva returned. She moved to the fireplace and Lila told her who is in the pictures.

They had some tea and chatted for another half hour before Jason told her they had to go.

"I hope we can do this again."

Eva smiled. "I would love that. You are a beautiful soul and I'm honored that I got to meet you."

Lila grinned. "Come give me a hug."

Eva leaned over and hugged her and then Jason gave Lila a kiss on the cheek and they left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

On the way back, Jason wanted to stop at the office, so he drove to the back of the warehouse and they were just about to enter it when a plane dragging a message flew by.

She put her hand above her eyes to block out the son and then she gasped and Jason had to grab her so she didn't go down.

"What is it?" He tugged her inside and then studied her face. "Talk to me."

"It said, "E, I'm coming for you," she said as tears started to fall.

Sonny approached them. "What's going on?"

"Her ex just sent a message," Jason told him making Sonny sigh.

"Get her into your office."

They headed there and once inside, Jason embraced her.

"He's trying to mess with your mind."

"He knows where I am. I should go, Jason, before he hurts someone."

"No! We stay here and fight."

Sonny listened from the doorway.

"Marry me."

"What?" Eva and Sonny said together.

"If you're with someone else, he might back off."

She moved closer. "I don't want you to marry me for this reason, besides it will just piss him off more."

Sonny breathed a sigh of relief.

Jason kissed her and then grabbed some files. "I'm taking her back to the penthouse. I'll call you later."

Sonny nodded and then went back to his office, still mulling over if he should come clean with Jason or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

When they got back, Eva paced as she tried to think about how they should play it.

"Eva."

She stopped and looked up. "Yeah."

"Who is he?"

"Jason…"

"Please…"

"I'm so scared. I keep going over it and try to think about what's best. Should I just go back and face him? I can't run forever and I don't want to live my life like that beside the fact that it's not fair to you."

Jason moved in front of her. "If you think I'm going to let you go back to him and let him hurt you, then you don't know me well at all. Jesus, Eva, I'm a mob enforcer. You know what that means and the answer to your question will always be no."

She growled. "You cannot take away my choices."

"Like hell, I can't."

They stared at each other and then Jason grabbed her face and kissed her breath away as he backed her up to the wall. The kisses were wild and raw. Jason grabbed her thong ripped it off and then lifted her as he opened his jeans and let them fall. With teeth clenched, he speared into her slamming her against the wall with his dick. "Mine," he growled before pumping his hips as Eva held on for dear life and when he went impossibly fast, she screamed his name and came on his cock as Jason fucked her with abandon, only stopping to stumble to the couch where he made her bend over it. Shoving up her dress, he drilled into her, leaning forward so he could grab and squeeze her breasts.

Eva groaned his name as she felt another orgasm building, the sounds of sex echoing in her ears as her man fucked her hard.

"Eva…" he groaned.

Her body jerked and then she let out a shrill scream as his cock stroked her g-spot and then she shook violently.

He suddenly came, basking in the pleasure as his hips continued to rock into her. Finally, he pulled out and then kicked off his pants before carrying her upstairs and laying with her on the bed.

"I can't let you go to him like a sacrifice. Don't ask me again."

After seeing the pain in his eyes, she relented.

"Okay. We'll face it together."

"I think I already love you."

Her eyes grew wide. "Oh, Jason…"

"I can't help how I feel and I don't want to stop."

"For so long, I thought I understood love, but the truth is that I was running and settling. I'm tired of being so disillusioned. You are so different than anyone I've ever met. Your intensity and passion are otherworldly and I feel like I'm drowning in an abyss every time we make love."

"Is that a good thing?"

She grinned. "Yes. Your heart is so big and I love how you see the world so differently than me."

"Usually, people don't get that part of me."

"I get you, Jason. While the sex is absolutely and ridiculously fantastic, it's that way because of the feelings you put into it. You're beyond giving and you make me feel so safe and adored. I want to protect and take care of you. I need to be the one that has your back and that you can confide in and if you just want to be held and loved, I'm your girl."

He kissed her reverently. "Thank you. I want to do the same for you."

"Thank you. Lorenzo Alcazar, that is his name."

Jason searched his memory and then got up and ran downstairs to get his phone out of his pocket and then dialed.

"Hello"

"Johnny, it's Lorenzo Alcazar."

"Holy shit. He's an international arms dealer. This shit just got serious."

"Find him."

"I'm on it."

He went back upstairs. "Thank you for trusting me."

She really hopes that she didn't just make a huge mistake.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After three hours of searching, Johnny is frustrated. "It's like he disappeared."

Francis sighed. "We have to keep on looking."

"He flew out of a private airport in Jersey yesterday. Obviously, he used a fake manifest. He could be anywhere."

"But, we know that he suspects that she's here, so he probably landed close by and drove. From what I could dig up, he likes the element of surprise"

"Maybe we shouldn't go to the dinner."

"Sonny would never stand for that."

"Eva could stay here."

"Then Jason wouldn't go and I believe he has to be there."

Johnny sighed. "Where is Jason?"

"He's meeting with Sonny before he gets dressed."

"We'll take him aside afterward."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat across from Sonny. "What's going on?" His boss had insisted on the meeting even though they didn't have much time to spare.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this."

Jason watched him warily.

"I know that Kaela is Evangeline Williamson."

Not changing his expression, Jason said, "How?"

"I remembered her and know who the ex is."

"You weren't going to tell me, were you?"

Sonny shook his head. "No."

Jason stood. "You have always been selfish, but this is low even for you. He turned to leave.

"Jason, we need this deal. Money is tight."

"So, you chose money over Evangeline."

"It's not that simple! Do you think I want her hurt?"

"I think you didn't care, at least not enough."

Sonny slammed his hand on the desk. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have come clean."

"I'll help you get this deal and then we're done." In Jason's mind, Lorenzo will probably have to die, but Sonny will have his money and he can walk away.

"Jason…"

"I'm done. You know I'm crazy about her. If this was Brenda, you'd kill me for endangering her life, so I'm killing our relationship business and otherwise." Jason is beyond hurt by Sonny's actions.

"I'm trying to do the right thing. We can hide her and go on with the meeting."

Jason shook his head. "We're going to do this my way. I'm going to go talk to her and try to come up with a plan."

Sonny really hopes that their relationship will survive this.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva senses Jason's presence as she puts on her makeup and turns to greet him and then froze when she notices his expression. "What happened?"

"Sonny realized who you were when you came over for dinner and never said anything because Alcazar is the guest of honor."

"What?"

"He needs this deal to go through."

"What are you going to do?"

"I quit. I told him that I'd help him seal the deal and then I'm out."

She pulled him into an embrace. "I'm so sorry."

"So am I."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

She bit her lip for a minute. "I think I should go that way the confrontation is in public."

"Eva…"

"He won't back down without talking to me."

"He'll want to speak to you alone and I don't think that's a good idea."

"I know, but what choice do we really have? Let him see us and you can tell him once the deal is signed, he can talk to me and it has to be with other people around."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "So many things can go wrong."

"I know, but I need to let him confront me and I'll tell him it's over. I'm not saying that he'll accept it, but at least we'll have some control."

"I love you and fear is not something I'm used to dealing with, but I'm scared."

She gripped him tightly. "I love you too. We can do this together."

"We don't have a lot of time. I'm going to jump in the shower."

She nodded and then quickly finished with her makeup and hair and then pulled her dress out of the closet and slipped into it.

Jason entered the bedroom clad in a towel and stopped in his tracks when she came into view. "You're so beautiful."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Her yellow lace dress is off the shoulder with two wisps of lace that wrap around her mid-upper arm. It hugs her curves and stops above the knee. The front flatters her cleavage and when she turned around, her back is exposed and Jason almost drooled. Her hair is piled on her head and her hair is curled and tendrils hung against her face.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

She chuckled. "I'm glad that you like it. That is a great look on you too."

He smirked and then hurried to get dressed. "Johnny and Francis will be shadowing us. There will be men all around the room. All you have to do is tap your nose twice and they will converge on you."

She sat on the edge of the bed. "Okay. What do I do when I see him?"

"We'll have to play some of this by ear, but I'll be by your side the entire time."

She clasped her hands together. "I'm really nervous."

He pulled on his shirt and then moved towards her. "If you want to leave after everything is signed and agreed to, we will."

"I think that would be for the best."

He finished up and then they went downstairs before heading out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny nervously perused the room while numerous business associates arrived. His gaze landed on his wife who is talking to one of the other wives. When Jason and Eva finally appear, he is relieved and hoped that Jason will eventually come around.

The couple is gorgeous and everyone is watching them curiously. Brenda excuses herself and then hurried towards them.

"You look fabulous," she said to Eva as she hugged her.

"Thank you. You're glowing as usual."

Brenda grinned. "You are too kind."

Eva glanced at Jason."Can I tell her my name?" Lying about her identity is wearing on her and after tonight, it thankfully won't be necessary.

"Okay."

Brenda's eyes narrowed. "What is going on?"

"My name isn't Kaela. It's Evangeline."

"What is going on?" she said as her hands found her hips.

"I caught my ex-cheating and ran away. He's ruthless and will be here tonight."

Brenda's gaze shifted to Jason. "Is she in danger?"

"Yes. We're handling it."

An uneasy feeling rolled through her body and she touched her belly.

"When he arrives, you can't approach us again. It's for your protection," Jason said.

"Does Sonny know?"

"Yes."

Brenda noticed that Jason tensed."What did he do?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It was that bad?"

Jason nodded.

She shifted and then glanced at her husband who is in an intense conversation with Francis who is updating him on the plan.

Lorenzo stepped off the elevator and his gaze immediately fell on Evangeline and he flinched when Jason touched her on the back.

Jonny cleared his throat and Jason turned to look.

Lorenzo has three guards and when he heads towards the couple, Sonny cuts him off while Jason asked Brenda to go sit.

"Mr. Alcazar, welcome to Port Charles."

"Thank you."

They shook hands.

"Why don't you invite and his guest to join us on the balcony so we can discuss business."

"Go ahead out there and I'll get him."

Lorenzo walked away and Sonny approached Jason.

"What did he say?"

"He wants to meet with us on the balcony with Evangeline."

"No. We meet first and he signs. If not, then the deals off."

Sonny sighed.

"Take it or leave it."

Sonny turned and Jason followed him while Johnny moved to Eva's side.

She jumped when he touched her arm.

"Sorry. Here's some wine. Take a few sips."

She took the glass from him and took a gulp. "Is it too late run?"

"No."

Her gaze flew to him.

"Seriously, as long as Francis or I am with you, Jason won't be upset."

She took a deep breath."I need to face him first. I'm just worried about Jason."

"He'll be fine. It would be too messy to do anything here."

"Brenda doesn't look very happy."

Johnny grinned. "Sonny will need to sleep with one eye open tonight."

She chuckled. "Clean up crew?"

He laughed. "Pretty much…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason strode towards Sonny who is now holding an envelope.

Lorenzo pinned Jason with his gaze. "I want to talk to her now."

"No."

He leaned forward. "I will decimate you if you don't. She is mine."

Jason snatched the envelope out of Sonny's hand. "Sign the contract and I'll go get her."

"Do you know who the fuck I am?"

"Yes. Those are my terms."

Lorenzo's jaw clenched for a moment as he stared Jason down. The tension is thick and Francis' eyes are locked on Alcazar's guard to make sure there are no sudden movements.

Jason held the envelope out and Lorenzo took it.

"Give me a pen."

He took the paper out and then scrawled his name and handed it back. Part of him wants to just shoot them and go take Eva back, but he needs access to their docks.

"Go get her and I want to speak with her alone."

"No."

"You sure as hell won't be here."

"I will," Francis said trying to deescalate the situation. He has never seen Jason look so powerful even though Lorenzo is clearly not a man that you should mess with.

Sonny rubbed the back of his neck as he watched the standoff.

Jason wordlessly left and approached Eva and Johnny.

"It's signed. He wants to meet with you alone, but I said no. Francis will be there."

Eva stood. "Okay."

When she slightly stumbled due to her nervousness, he steadied her.

"I love you."

Their gaze locked. "I love you too." All she wants is to go home with them and forget this night ever happened because she knows deep in her heart that there is no way Lorenzo is going to let her go. In fact, this will be like poking the beast and she just hopes that they'll survive it."

Brenda clenched her napkin as she watched Jason and Eva disappear and then Jason re-enters the dining room.

She stood, her napkin fluttering to the floor and muttered, "What the hell does he think he's doing?"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lorenzo's gaze almost cut like a knife. Eva is shaking but doesn't dare look away.

When Jason and then Sonny clear the doorway, his gaze rakes up and down her body.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't find you?"

"No."

"So this is just some game to you?" Anger wrapped his words like a vice and her body slightly recoiled.

"No." Her own anger surfaces as she points her finger. "You cheated on me. What the hell, Lorenzo? Did I make you unhappy?"

"No."

She huffed before continuing."Then why would you think that would be okay with me or that I'd put up with it?"

"You could have confronted me."

"Before or after she was screaming your name?"

He stepped closer, prompting Francis to do the same.

"You don't get to walk away from me." His voice is menacing. "Do you have any idea how this will look?"

"So, you get to screw whoever you want and I have to just sit there and take?"

"You would be my wife and enjoy the best in life and would never have to worry about anything."

"Do you think that I care that much about your money? I thought you loved me."

"I do."

"Well, I don't love you anymore. I can never love a man that has so little respect for me."

He is barely holding it together. "And look at you, it took you about two seconds before you started fucking someone else. You don't get to say when this ends."

"No, you don't get to tell me who I can be with. We are done!"

Sensing the finality, he suddenly reached out and grabbed her, crushing her his lips against his as she struggled to separate them.

Francis grabbed him and tried to jerk him backward and then Jason came out of nowhere, just as their lips are wrenched apart and he shoved Lorenzo, making him stumble as his guard and Francis whipped out their guns.

Lorenzo is beyond angry. "You have twenty-four hours to decide if you come to me willingly or not. Either way, you will be by my side. I won't stand for anything less."

"Over my dead body," Jason growled making Eva clutch his arm to stop his forward momentum.

Lorenzo flinched at their contact. "That can be arranged very easily. Unless she agrees to my terms, they won't find the pieces of your body when I'm done."

He strode away and Jason tugged Eva who is now crying against him.

"Please don't cry."

She pushed away from him."He won't stop until your dead."

"Then I'll stop him first."

They stared and after several seconds Francis cleared his throat. "We should go now."

Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led the way. As soon as they moved past Sonny's table, his boss stood and hurried after them.

Johnny pushed the elevator button.

"Jason, please wait."

"There's nothing to say. You got your deal, so we're done."

"No. I told you, Jason. Can't we talk about it?"

"I'll send someone to get my things from my office. Goodnight."

The elevator doors shut and Sonny turned around and is surprised to see Brenda standing behind him with her arms crossed.

What did you do to him?"

"Brenda…"

"Tell me, now!"

He led her to the balcony. "I realized who Evangeline was during the middle of our dinner with them."

She frowned. "Go on."

"I didn't tell him until recently, so he's mad."

Her eyes pricked with tears, realizing how hurt Jason must be. "Why?"

"I needed the deal to go through. We're short on cash."

Her mouth opened and closed a few times. "I can't really blame him for being upset, especially since Alcazar is so dangerous. He is falling in love with her and dammit, he deserves to finally be happy. I don't even know what to say to you right now." She has loved him for so long that sometimes, she overlooks his faults. This time that is not an option.

"I screwed up. I tried to fix it, but I waited too long."

She pressed her finger against his chest. "Fix this, or you're going to lose more than Jason."

His eyes grew big. "Brenda…"

"Don't Brenda me. I'm staying here. I'll take Milo. I can't sleep in the same place as you tonight." She stormed away, leaving a destroyed Sonny to think about the ramifications of his actions.


End file.
